Craig Reed
Craig Reed is an actor who appeared in four episodes of and . Due to his loss of his right arm in a car accident at the age of twenty months, Reed has often been cast as a performer with a disability when the role required a character with only one arm such as the Borg in Star Trek. In the TNG episode "Descent, Part II" he played one of the Borg drones physically damaged by Lore's experimentation alongside Tracee Cocco. For "Unity", Reed filmed his scenes on Friday , Tuesday , and Wednesday on Paramount Stage 9 and 16 and is listed as "Good Guy - Humanoid Amputee" on the call sheets. His costume from "Unity" was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Reed filmed his scenes for the episode "Scorpion" on Friday and Monday on Paramount Stage 16 and is listed as "Borg" on the call sheet. His costume from "Dark Frontier" was previously worn in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes and and was also sold off on eBay. For "Dark Frontier", Reed filmed his scenes on Friday on Paramount Stage 16 and is listed as "Surgical Victim Alien" on the call sheet. Born in Whittier, California, Reed attended the elementary school in Whittier and La Habra High School in Orange County. He later graduated with a BA in Business Management from the California State University in Fullerton. For stunt work, Reed has special prosthetic equipment for his right arm which can be blown off with squibs. His first acting work was in the 1976 drama Baby Blue Marine where he appeared as an Army Corporal in the bar scene. The film also featured Bert Remsen, Allan Miller, Kenneth Tobey, and Keone Young. Further film work includes the horror comedy Re-Animator, where Reed was credited as the "One Arm Man Corpse" AKA "The Burn Victim" (1985, with Jeffrey Combs and Ian Patrick Williams), the horror comedy The Midnight Hour (1985, with LeVar Burton, Kurtwood Smith, Joe Gieb, Mickey Morton, and Scott L. Treger), the action film Danger Zone II: Reaper's Revenge (1989, with John Durbin), and the science fiction film Trancers III (1992, with Melanie Smith, Andrew Robinson, and Stephen Macht). Television work includes episodes of St. Elsewhere (1988, with Norman Lloyd, Ronny Cox, Ed Begley, Jr., Bruce Greenwood, France Nuyen, Christina Pickles, Chad Allen, and John Short), China Beach (1990, with Raymond Cruz), Homefront (1992, with Ken Jenkins, Sterling Macer, Jr., David Clover, Thomas Kopache, and William Newman), ER (1996, with Tom Towles and Bob Clendenin), The Magnificent Seven (1998, with Ron Perlman, Rick Worthy, Andrew Kavovit, Cliff DeYoung, Julianna McCarthy, Bill Bolender, Steve Rankin, and Time Winters), L.A. Doctors (1998, with Jeff Allin, Kieran Mulroney, and Tracey Walter), Sliders (2000, with Bill Blair), Arli$$ (2000, with David Graf, Patrick Fabian, and Kay E. Kuter), Any Day Now (2000, with Jack Blessing and Mike Genovese), Jack & Jill (2001, with Clayton Rohner, John Billingsley, and Michelle Johnston), and American Dreams (2004, with Ethan Dampf). Reed performed stunts in the action comedy Spy Hard (1996) and appeared more recently in episodes of Nip/Tuck (2007) and Colony (2016 and 2017, with John Eddins), the horror sequel Insidious: Chapter 4 (2017, with Bruce Davison), the sport comedy Battle of the Sexes (2017, with Sarah Silverman, Wallace Langham, Mark Harelik, Tim Ransom, Max Valentine, and Bill Blair), and the drama Hold On (2017, with John Savage and Darin Cooper). He recently has be appearing at conventions, such as The Hollywood Show and Son of Monsterpalooza in 2016. Star Trek appearances File:Crippled male Borg.jpg|Crippled Borg drone (uncredited) File:Cooperative alien 6.jpg|Former Borg alien (uncredited) File:Damaged borg drone 3, 2373.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Species 10026 member 2.jpg|Species 10026 member (uncredited) External link * Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:VOY performers